greenarrowfandomcom-20200215-history
The Fallen (Episode)
The Fallen Synopsis BACK TO NANDA PARBAT: Ra’s al Ghul (Guest Star Matt Nable) finally makes Oliver (Stephen Amell) an offer he can’t refuse. The Team joins Oliver on his journey to Nanda Parbat where a heartbroken Felicity (Emily Bett Rickards) decides to take matters into her own hands. Antonio Negret Directed The Episode Written by Wendy Mericle & Oscar Balderrama. Summary Oliver returns to the apartment and finds Thea bleeding out on the floor. He calls 911 and the paramedics arrive and take Thea to the ER. Dr. Vaca tells Oliver to wait outside while they try to revive Thea, but she flatlines and they try to revive her. Vaca then goes out and tells Oliver that they can keep Thea alive but she will never wake up. She tells him to consider other options, and Oliver goes in to see his daughter. Malcolm arrives and, crying, takes Thea's hand. Five years ago, Oliver, Maseo, and Tatsu go to Shrieve's hidden base. He's outside with his men at a truck, and arms the bioweapon. Maseo figures that Shrieve will take it to a densely populated area in Hong Kong and release it. as they wonder how they'll follow the truck, Oliver steals a car and pulls up, telling the couple to get in. Diggle and Felicity find Oliver in the hallway. As they talk he sees a League smoke signal burning atop a building. He tells his friends that Ra's has won and when Diggle wonders what the plan is, tells him that he doesn't have a plan. Oliver goes to the rooftop and finds Maseo there. He punches him and asks if he was the one who stabbed Thea. Maseo says that if Oliver accepts Ra's offer then Ra's will restore Thea to life. Oliver goes to his apartment to pack and Diggle, Felicity, and Malcolm find him there. Malcolm explains that Nanda Parbat holds the Lazarus Pit, which grants Ra's long life and can bring back the dead in rare instance. Oliver confirms that he saw it during his last visit to Nanda Parbat, but Felicity refuses to let him go. Malcolm warns that the Pit will change Thea's soul, and the Thea that comes back wouldn't be the one that they knew. Oliver points out that Thea is dead because of Malcolm's scheming, and refuses to argue with him. Felicity insists on going with Oliver, pointing out that someone will have to bring Thea back if Oliver remains in Nanda Parbat. Considering, Oliver says that they need a way to get to Nanda Parbat. Later, Felicity goes to Ray's lab and explains that something bad has happened. She says that she needs to borrow his jet and Oliver will be going with her, but assures Ray that it is Felicity goes to Ray's lab and he realizes that something is wrong. She explains that something bad has happened and she needs to borrow his jet. Felicity assures him that it isn't what he thinks, Ray says that when he saw Felicity and Oliver together when Roy left town, he realized that Felicity was still in love with Oliver. She apologizes and says that Ray is the last person that she meant to hurt, and Ray tells her to take the jet. After Felicity claims that they're transferring Thea to Central City, Oliver and Malcolm take Thea to the jet hangar. Oliver insists that they can only save Thea using the Lazarus Pit, but Malcolm warns that he would rather lose his daughter than subject her to the Pit. Angry, Oliver tells Malcolm to get in the jet. Once they take off, Felicity offers Oliver a blanket and he realizes that he had no choice but to bring her along. He explains that he once returned to Starling City when they thought that he was dead, and that he killed a drug dealer who threatened Thea. Oliver explains that all he ever wanted to do was protect his sister, and this time he failed. The soldiers spot Oliver following them and open fire, and Oliver and Maseo return fire. Oliver manages to leap aboard the truck and take on the soldiers. Tatsu joins him and together they defeat the soldiers and toss the driver out of the cab. However, the vial containing the bioweapon is gone. When the group arrives at Nanda Parbat, they find Ra's and Maseo waiting for them with an army of assassins. Ra's welcomes Oliver, calling him Al Sah-Him, and they take Thea to prepare her for the ritual. Oliver is hesitant to let go of his sister, but Maseo promises that he will treat her as if she was his family. He then takes Diggle to the guest quarters, and Diggle points out that if Maseo were Oliver's friend then he wouldn't be working for the man who killed Thea. Diggle says that all he sees in the League are weak men running from their lives. Furious, Maseo says that Diggle doesn't know him and never can until he holds his child in his arms and lies to him, saying that he'll save him. Diggle offers his condolences and asks if Maseo's son would be proud of him. Later, the ritual begins and Oliver, Maseo, Diggle, and Malcolm lower Thea into the Pit. The League's Priestess performs the ritual and Thea comes back to life... leaping out at Oliver to attack him. The assassins hold her long enough for the Priestess to drug her with a powder. Satisfied, Ra's tells Oliver that he has fulfilled his end of the bargain and Oliver should make peace with his arrangement. In her guest quarters, Thea wakes up gasping and doesn't recognize Oliver. She does recognize Malcolm and asks where her mother is, and Malcolm ducks the question. He tells her to go back to sleep and once she does, warns Oliver that he has no idea what he's done. Oliver says that the important thing is that Thea is safe and tells his friends to take her home. Felicity says that it's wrong and walks out. In the temple, Ra's is observing the Pit when Felicity comes in and says that they will do whatever it takes to get Oliver back. Unimpressed, Ra's says that centuries ago he had a happy life, with a wife, son and daughter. Then a man came to him and gave him an impossible choice, warning that Ra's' family would be tortured and killed if Ra's didn't accept. Ra's left his family without a word and Felicity angrily says that he gave up too easily. Ra's advises her to say goodbye to Oliver while she can and take advantage of the opportunity that he never had. Later, Felicity goes to Oliver's room and assures him that he'll see Thea again. He figures that everything that he's done has led him to this moment, but he doesn't know what it was all for. Felicity tells him that she knows she can't change his mind, and that neither of them should regret a single moment of what they've had. She says that she loves him, and Oliver kisses her and then they go to the bed and make love. Tatsu questions one of the soldiers and forces him to tell them that the vial is in a food cart at the market. When the trio gets there, Oliver goes off on his own to find the cart. Before they split up, Tatsu realizes that Maseo is upset about something. He says that they should be finding a way to escape Hong Kong with Akio, but Tatsu says that they would both be hollow shells if they let people die. Afterward, Felicity finds Oliver on the balcony. They agree that they're glad that they finally got together, and Felicity offers Oliver a drink. Once he drinks a toast to the two of them, Felicity says that she's sorry. Oliver collapses from the drug in his drink, and Felicity says that she won't lose him. Diggle and Malcolm arrive and Felicity tells them that they have to get Oliver out. Malcolm says that it's important, but Felicity says that as Ra's lieutenant then he must know of a way out. Malcolm admits that he does and leads them out. The group fights their way to the temple, Diggle carrying the unconscious Oliver. They get to the temple but three assassins are waiting for them... and Maseo shoots them down. Felicity wonders why he's helping them, and Maseo says that he would be a hollow shell if he let them die. He then gives them directions to escape Nanda Parbat via the catacombs and leaves. As Malcolm leads the group, Thea pauses for breath and more assassins arrive. However, Oliver wakes up and orders them to stand down, saying that he is the heir to the Demon and they're to obey him. The assassins lower their weapons and Oliver tells them to go back to Ra's and inform him that he will return shortly. Once the killers leave, Oliver thanks his friends for trying but says that there is only one way that it can end. The group leaves Nanda Parbat and Oliver hugs Thea. As Malcolm takes her to the jet, Oliver tells Diggle that he's the best man that he's ever known. They embrace as brothers, and Diggle goes after Malcolm. Oliver turns to Felicity and reminds her that she once said that she wanted more from life than he could offer. He says that he can only do what he has to if he knows that Felicity is living a happy life, and they kiss. Once Felicity goes to the jet, Oliver returns to Nanda Parbat. When they get back to Starling City, Malcolm takes Thea to her apartment. She has recovered her memory and is furious at Malcolm. Malcolm explains that Oliver joined the League to save her, and points out that the League no longer wants him dead. He says that he could travel the world but he plans to stay and take care of Thea. Felicity goes to tell Laurel the news and breaks down crying. At Nanda Parbat, Ra's tells Oliver that Diggle and the others shed League blood, and someone must pay. He asks why he shouldn't hunt Diggle and the others down and kill them, and Oliver says that he won't allow his friends to be harmed. Ra's demands the name of the traitor that helped them, and Oliver claims that he doesn't know. However, Maseo speaks up and says that he did it, and then offers his life to his superior. Ra's tells Maseo that his old life took over for a moment, but now Maseo has shown that his ultimate loyalty is to the League. He then tells Oliver that his identity must be extinguished from memory. Oliver finds the food cart and Maseo and Tatsu arrive fire as the two sides open fire. Dodging bullets, Oliver gets to the cart and fights the soldier with the vial. They struggle and the vial shatters on the ground. Ra's takes Oliver to the temple and brands him with an arrow mark. He tells him that the pain represents Oliver's soul being unburdened, and says that he will eventually be reborn. Oliver dons the Dark Archer's gear and Ra's says that he is now Al Sah-Him: the Heir to the Demon. Cast Main Cast Members *Stephen Amell as Oliver Queen *Katie Cassidy as Dinah Laurel Lance *Emily Bett Rickards as Felicity Smoak *David Ramsey as John Diggle *Colton Haynes as Roy Harper (Credit Only) *Willa Holland as Thea Queen *Paul Blackthorne as Detective Quentin Lance (Credit Only) *John Barrowman as Malcolm Merlyn Recurring Cast Members *Matt Nable as Ra's al Ghul *Karl Yune as Maseo Yamashiro *Rila Fukushima as Katana *Brandon Routh as Ray Palmer *Marc Singer as Matthew Shrieve *Françoise Yip as The Priestess Guest Stars *Karin Konoval as Doctor Vaca *Don Lew as Chinese Man *James Tyce as Driver Notes *Coming Soon Trivia Links *http://www.imdb.com/title/tt4006584/?ref_=tt_ep_nx *http://arrow.wikia.com/wiki/The_Fallen *http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/Arrow_(TV_Series)_Episode:_The_Fallen Episode 20